List of Movies + TV
# #101 Dalmatians (1961) #101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) #101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) #102 Dalmatians (2000) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) A #A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) #A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) #A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) # A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) #A Charlie Brown Valentine (2002) #ABC Weekend Specials (1977) #Adventures in Music (1953) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) #Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) #Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985) # The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) #The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (2002) #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin (1994) #Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) #All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series (1996) #All Hail King Julien (2014) #Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) #Alpha and Omega (2010) #Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) #Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) #Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave (2014) #Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) #Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) #Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) #Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) #Alvin and The Chipmunks (1983) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) #An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) #An American Tail (1986) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) #An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) #Anastasia (1997) #The Angry Birds Movie (2016) #Animal Farm (1954) #Animaniacs (1993) #Annabelle's Wish (1997) #Ant Bully (2006) #Antz (1998) #The Aristocats (1970) #Astro Boy (1980) #Astro Boy (2003) #Astro Boy (2009) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) #Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) #Atom Ant Show (1965) #Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) B #Babes in Toyland (1997) #Baby Looney Tunes (2001) #Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) #Back at the Barnyard (2007) #Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991) #Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) #The Ballad of Nessie (2011) #Balto (1995) #Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) #Balto III: Wings of Change (2005) #Bambi (1942) #Bambi II (2006) #Banjo-Kazooie (1998) #Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008) #Banjo-Tooie (2000) #Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) #Barney Bear (1939) #Bartok the Magnificent (1999) #Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) #Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) #Batman: The Animated Series (1992) #Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) #Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) #Bedrock Cops (1980) #Bee Movie (2007) #Ben and Me (1953) #The Berenstain Bears (1985) #The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw (1980) #Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #Bolt (2008) #Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) #Bonkers (1993) #Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) #Book of Dragons (2011) #The Book of Life (2014) #The Boss Baby (2017) #Brave (2012) #The Brave Engineer (1950) #The Brave Little Toaster (1987) #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) # Breezly and Sneezly (1964) #Brother Bear (2003) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) #Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) #Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night (1998) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) C #Captain Caveman (1980) #Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels (1977) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) #Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie (1999) #Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2000) #Carrotblanca (1995) #Cars (2006) #Cars 2 (2011) #Cars 3 (2017) #Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) #Casey Bats Again (1954) #Casper (1995) #Casper and the Angels (1979) #Casper's First Christmas (1979) #The Cat from Outer Space (1978) #The Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That (2010) #The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) #Cats Don't Dance (1997) #Cave Kids: Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm (1996) #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983) #Charlie Brown's All-Stars (1966) #Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) #Charlotte's Web (1973) #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) #Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) #Chicken Little (2005) #Chicken Run (2000) #Chip 'n' Dale (1951) #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) #The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) #Cinderella (1950) #Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) #Coco (2017) #Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) #Conker: Live & Reloaded (2005) #Cool World (1992) #Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (2015) #Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) #Cow and Chicken (1997) #Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) #Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy (2017) #Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) #Crash Bandicoot: Warped (1998) #Crash Nitro Kart (2003) #Crash of the Titans (2007) #Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) #Crash Twinsanity (2004) #Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) #The Croods (2013) #Cyberchase (2002) #Cyborg 009 (1966) #Cyborg 009 (1979) #Cyborg 009 (2001) #Cyborg 009: Monster Wars (1967) D #Daffy Duck's Easter Show (1980) #Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) #Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) #Darkwing Duck (1991) #Dastardly & Muttley In Their Flying Machines (1969) #David Copperfield (1993) #Despicable Me (2010) #Despicable Me 2 (2013) #Despicable Me 3 (2017) #Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo (2018) #Dexter's Laboratory (1996) #Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) #Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2001) #Digimon Adventure (1999) #Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! (2000) #Digimon Adventure: The Movie (1999) #Digimon Adventure 02 (2000) #Digimon Frontier (2002) #Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) #Digimon Savers (2006) #Digimon Tamers (2001) #Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventures (2001) #Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon (2002) #Dino and Cavemouse (1980) #Dinosaur (2000) #Dinosaur King (2007) #Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) #Donald & Goofy (1938) #Donald Duck (1937) #Donkey Kong 64 (1999) #Donkey Kong Country (1998) #Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) #Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) #Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) #Dragon Tales (1999) #Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) #Dragonslayer (1981) #Droopy (1943) #Droopy, Master Detective (1993) #Duck Dodgers (2003) #DuckTales (1987) #DuckTales (2017) #DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) #Dumbo (1941) #Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976) E #The Easter Chipmunk (1995) #Elena of Avalor (2016) #The Emoji Movie (2017) #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove: Kronk's New Groove (2005) #The Emperor's New School (2006) #Enchanted (2007) #Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) #Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) #Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (2012) #Everyone's Hero (2006) #Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) F #Fantasia (1940) #Fantasia 2000 (1999) #Father of the Pride (2004) #Feast (2014) #Felidae (1994) #Ferdinand (2017) #FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) #FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) #Fievel's American Tails (1992) #Figaro (1943) #Finding Dory (2016) #Finding Nemo (2003) #The Flintstones (1960) #A Flintstone Christmas (1977) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) #The Flintstones Comedy Hour (1972) #The Flintstone Family Adventures (1980) #A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) #The Flintstones Kids (1986) #The Flintstone Kids' Just Say No Special (1988) #The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) #The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) #The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) #Fluppy Dogs (1986) #Flushed Away (2006) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) #Franklin (1997) #Freakazoid! (1995) #Free Willy (1994) #Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) #Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) #Frosty Returns (1992) #Frosty the Snowman (1968) #Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) #Frozen (2013) #Frozen Fever (2015) #Fun and Fancy Free (1947) #The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (2015) G #G-Force (2009) #Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) #Garfield and Friends (1988) #A Garfield Christmas (1987) #Garfield Gets a Life (1991) #Garfield Gets Real (2007) #Garfield Goes Hollywood (1987) #Garfield in Paradise (1986) #Garfield in the Rough (1984) #Garfield on the Town (1983) #Garfield's Babes and Bullets (1989) #Garfield's Feline Fantasies (1990) #Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) #Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) #Garfield's Pet Force (2009) #Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) #Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) #Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) #Garfield: The Movie (2004) #Gargoyles (1994) #Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (1995) #Gay Purr-ee (1962) #George and Junior (1946) #Globehunters: An Around The World in Eighty Days Adventure (2002) #Go Hugo Go (2005) #Goldfish Warning! (1991) #Goldfish Warning!: The Movie (1992) #Goliath II (1960) #The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) #Gone Nutty (2002) #The Good Dinosaur (2015) #Goof Troop (1992) #Goofy (1939) #A Goofy Movie (1995) #Goosebumps (2015) #The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) #The Great Mouse Detective (1986) # The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) #Gulliver's Travels (1939) H #Happily Ever After (1993) #Happiness Is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) #Happy Feet (2006) #Happy Feet Two (2011) #Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1986) #Heathcliff (1984) #Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) #He's A Bully, Charlie Brown (2006) #He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (1968) #Help! I'm a Fish (2000) #Hercules (1997) #Hercules (1998) #Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) #Here Comes Garfield (1982) #Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) #Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) #Heyyy, It's The King (1977) #Hillbilly Bears (1965) #Histeria! (1998) #Hocus Pocus (1993) #Hokey Wolf (1960) #Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) #Home on the Range (2004) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) #Hong Kong Phooey (1974) #Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) #Hoodwinked! (2005) #Hop (2011) #Horton Hears a Who! (1970) #Horton Hears a Who! (2008) #Hotel Transylvania (2012) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) #House of Mouse (2001) #How to Train Your Dragon (2010) #How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) #The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958) #Hugo the Movie Star (2005) #Humphrey the Bear (1956) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) #Hyrule Warriors (2014) I #I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special (1984) #I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown (2003) #I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) #Ice Age (2002) #Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) #Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) #Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) #Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) #Incredible Mr. Limpet (1964) #The Incredibles (2004) #The Incredibles 2 (2018) #Inside Out (2015) #InuYasha (2000) #InuYasha: The Final Act (2009) #InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) #InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) #InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) #InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) #The Iron Giant (1999) #Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown (1983) #It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) #It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown (1996) #It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) #It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) #It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) # It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) #It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown (1992) #It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984) #It's Magic, Charlie Brown (1981) #It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown (1992) #It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) #It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown (2000) #It's the Wolf! (1969) #It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (1977) J #Jabberjaw (1976) #Jack Frost (1979) #James and the Giant Peach (1996) #The Jetsons (1962) #The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) #Jetsons: The Movie (1990) #The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) #Johnny Bravo (1997) #Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood (2012) #Jonny Quest (1964) #Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) #Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) #Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) #The Jungle Book (1967) #The Jungle Book (2016) #Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli (1989) #The Jungle Book 2 (2003) #Jungle Cubs (1996) K #Kangaroo (1984) #Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) #Khumba (2014) #Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) #Kim Possible (2002) #Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) #Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) #Kingdom Hearts II (2006) #Kingdom Hearts III (2018) #Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) #Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) #Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8: Final Chapter Prologue (2017) #Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (2007) #Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (2010) #Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) #Kirby 3D (2009) #Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) #Krypto the Superdog (2005) #Kung Fu Panda (2008) #Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) #Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) #Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) #Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) L #Lady and the Tramp (1955) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) #Laff-A-Lympics (1977) #Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) #The Land Before Time (1988) #The Land Before Time (2007) #The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) #The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) #The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) #The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) #The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) #The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) #The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001) #The Land Before Time 9: Journey to the Big Water (2002) #The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) #The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) #The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) #The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) #The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016) #The Last Unicorn (1982) #Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) #Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) #The Legend of Tarzan (2001) #The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (2017) #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2011) #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) #Leroy & Stitch (2006) #Life Is a Circus, Charlie Brown (1980) #Lilo & Stitch (2002) #Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) #Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) #The Lion Guard (2016) #The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) #The Lion King (1994) #The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) #Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har (1962) #The Little Fox (1987) #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Little Mermaid (1992) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) # Littlest Pet Shop (2012) #The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) #Looney Tunes (1929) #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) #Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) #The Looney Tunes Show (2011) #The Lorax (1972) #The Lorax (2012) #Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) M #Madagascar (2005) #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) #Madly Madagascar (2013) #Magilla Gorilla (1963) #Make Mine Music (1946) #Make Up! Sailor Senshi (1993) #The Man Called Flintstone (1966) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (2017) #Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) #Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) #Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) #Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) #Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) #Mario Golf: World Tour (2014) #Mario Power Tennis (2004) #Mario Sports Mix (2010) #Mario Strikers Charged (2007) #Mario Super Sluggers (2008) #Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) #Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (2015) #Marsupilami (1993) #Mary Poppins (1964) #Meet the Robinsons (2007) #Melody Time (1948) #Metropolis (2001) #Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) #Mickey, Donald & Goofy (1935) #Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) #Mickey Mouse (1928) #Mickey Mouse Works (1999) #The Mighty Ducks (1996) #The Mighty Kong (1998) #Minions (2015) #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015) #Mister Bug Goes to Town (1941) #Moana (2016) #Monster House (2006) #Monster Rancher (1999) #Monsters, Inc. (2001) #Monsters University (2013) #Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) #Monsters vs. Aliens (2013) #Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space (2009) #Morris the Midget Moose (1950) #Mother Goose and Grimm (1991) #Motormouse and Autocat (1969) #Mowgli's Brothers (1976) #Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) #Mulan (1998) #Mulan II (2005) #The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) #My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) N #Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1990) #Nadia: The Movie (1991) #Neon Genesis Evangelion (1997) #Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (1997) #Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (1997) #The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (1986) #The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) #The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) #No Time for Nuts (2006) #Norm of the North (2016) #The Nut Job (2014) #The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) #The Nutcracker Prince (1990) O #Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) #Oliver & Company (1988) #Once Upon a Forest (1993) #Open Season (2006) #Open Season 2 (2008) #Open Season 3 (2010) #Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) #Over the Hedge (2006) P #The Pagemaster (1994) #The Peanuts Movie (2015) #Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm (1980) #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) #The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) #The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) #Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) #Pete's Dragon (1977) #Peter Pan (1953) #Peter Potamus (1964) #Phantom Tollbooth (1970) #Phineas and Ferb (2007) #Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) #Pinocchio (1940) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Pigs Is Pigs (1954) #The Pink Panther (1993) #Pink Panther and Sons (1984) #Pinky and the Brain (1995) #Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (1998) #Pippi Longstocking (1998) #Pixie & Dixie (1958) #Planes (2013) #Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) #Play It Again, Charlie Brown (1971) #The Plucky Duck Show (1992) #Pluto (1937) #Pocahontas (1995) #Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) #Pokemon (1997) #Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (2004) #Pokemon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) #Pokemon: The First Movie (1998) #Pokemon: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) #Pokemon: Everyone's Story (2018) #Pokemon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) #Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008) #Pokemon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) #Pokemon: I Choose You! (2017) #Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003) #Pokemon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) #Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) #Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (1999) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Camp Pikachu (2002) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Eevee & Friends (2013) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Gotta Dance!! (2003) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Meloetta's Sparkling Recital (2012) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu, What's This Key? (2014) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu and the Pokemon Band (2015) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu & Pichu (2000) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu's PikaBoo (2001) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (1999) #Pokemon: Pikachu: Pikachu's Vacation (1998) #Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai (2007) #Pokemon: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) #Pokemon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) #Pokemon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010) #Pokemon 3: The Movie (2000) #Pokemon 4Ever (2001) #Pokemon Heroes (2002) #Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Pound Puppies (1986) #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) #The Powerpuff Girls (1998) #The Powerpuff Girls (2016) #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) #The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) #The Powerpuff Girls: 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) #Powerpuff Girls Z (2006) #Precious Pupp (1965) #The Prince and the Pauper (1990) #The Prince of Egypt (1998) #The Princess and the Frog (2009) #The Princess and the Goblin (1994) #The Proud Family Movie (2005) #Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse (1963) #Puppy Dog Pals (2017) #Puss in Boots (2011) #Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos (2012) Q #Quack Pack (1996) #Quest for Camelot (1998) #Quickdraw McGraw (1959) R #Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) #Racing Stripes (2005) #Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) #Rango (2011) #Ranma 1/2 (1989) #Ranma 1/2: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (1991) #Ranma 1/2: Nihao My Concubine (1992) #Ranma 1/2 (1993) #Ranma 1/2: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) #Ratatouille (2007) #Ratchet & Clank (2016) #Raw Toonage (1992) #Rayman: The Animated Series (1999) #The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) #The Real Ghostbusters (1986) #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #The Rescuers (1977) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #Return to Never Land (2002) #Richie Rich (1980) #Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (1964) #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) #Ringing Bell (1978) #Rio (2011) #Rio 2 (2014) # Road Rovers (1996) # The Road to El Dorado (2000) # Robin Hood (1973) # Rock Dog (2017) # Rock-a-Doodle (1991) # Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) # Roger Rabbit (1989) # Rover Dangerfield (1991) # Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and The Island of Misfit Toys (2001) # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) # Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) # The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) # Rugrats (1991) # Rugrats Go Wild (2003) # Rugrats in Paris (2000) # The Rugrats Movie (1998) # Rugrats: All Grown Up! (2003) # Runaway Brain (1995) S #Sailor Moon (1992) #Sailor Moon Crystal (2014) #Sailor Moon Crystal: Dream - Part 1 (2018) #Sailor Moon Crystal: Dream - Part 2 (2018) #Sailor Moon R: The Movie (1993) #Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) #Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (1995) #Sailor Moon SuperS Plus: Ami's First Love (1995) #Saludos Amigos (1943) #Scooby (2020) #Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) #Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) #Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) #Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) #Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) #Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) #Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) #Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) #Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) #Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) #Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) #Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) #Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) #Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) #Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) #Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) #Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) #Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) #Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) #Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) #Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) #Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) #Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) #Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) #Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) #Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) #Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) #Scrat: Spaced Out (2016) #Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) #She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (1980) #The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) #Silly Symphonies (1929) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #Smallfoot (2018) #The Small One (1978) #Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) #Snagglepuss (1961) #Snooper and Blabber (1959) #Snoopy!!! The Musical (1988) #Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985) #Snoopy's Reunion (1991) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #So Dear to My Heart (1948) #Social Lion (1954) #Sofia the First (2012) #Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (1981) #Song of the South (1946) #Space Jam (1996) #The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996) #The Star (2017) #Stitch! The Movie (2003) #Storks (2016) #Super Rhino (2009) #Surf's Up (2007) #Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017) #Surviving Sid (2008) #Susie the Little Blue Coupe (1952) #Swiss Family Robinson (1960) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) #A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) T #Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010) #TaleSpin (1990) #Tangled (2010) #Tangled Ever After (2012) #Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) #Tangled: The Series (2017) #Tarzan (1999) #Tarzan II (2005) #Tarzan & Jane (2002) #Taz-Mania (1991) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Timon & Pumbaa (1995) #Timon and Pumbaa: Stand by Me (1995) #Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) #Titan A.E. (2000) #That Darn Cat! (1965) #The Three Caballeros (1945) #There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (1973) #This is America Charlie Brown (1988) #Thumbelina (1994) #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) #Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) #Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) #Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) #Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) #Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) #Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) #Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (2014) #Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) #Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) #Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) #Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) #Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) #The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) #Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) #Top Cat (1961) #Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (1962) #Toy Story (1995) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #Treasure Planet (2002) #Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) U #Up (2009) V #Valiant (2005) W #Wacky Races (2017) #Wakko's Wish (1999) #WALL-E (2008) #Wally Gator (1962) #What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown! (1978) #What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (1983) #What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) #Why, Charlie Brown, Why? (1990) #The Wild (2006) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) #A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #Wreck-It Ralph (2012) #The Wuzzles (1985) X # Y #Yakky Doodle (1961) #The Yogi Bear Show (1961) #You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) #You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) #You're in Love, Charlie Brown (1967) #You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown (1994) #You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) #You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) Z #Zootopia (2016) Category:Duchess Productions